I./JG116 Dicta
II.Gruppe Jagdgeschwader 77(II./JG77) is a focused and competitive squadron. We are an Internationally based group that is starting a new history and tradition. II./JG77 is the first entrance of the 116th Panzer Division in the skies of IL-2. We are extremely excited to be taking off together towards forming a very formidable and admired fighter squadron. As a Gruppe (group), II./JG77 currently flies the "1946" variant of IL-2 Sturmovik. We predominately fly for the Luftwaffe within both the Eastern and Western European Theater of Operations. In time and with enough interest to warrant, we will add an allied squadron. By enlisting in II./JG77, you are acknowledging that you will abide by the Dicta Jagdgeschwader while flying or posting in JG77 uniform. A pilot’s uniform is the II./JG77-specific prefix which precedes all of our pilots’ names (ex. II/JG77_Fox). The Dicta of Jagdgeschwader 77 is as follows: 1. All pilots will respect rank, which is a representation of both position and length of service within the Gruppe, and the chain of command that is created from that ranking structure. The flaming or degrading of any pilot is prohibited. 2. Cheating, which is the attempt to create an unfair advantage in your own favor at the expense of others, is strictly prohibited! Any pilot caught cheating in any form or manner will be expelled from the Squadron. Note: II./JG77 currently views any intentional modification of the SFS files within the IL-2 game to be a form of hacking. Hacking is not necessarily cheating, however, the practice of using SFS “mods” online within JG77 is also prohibited. 3. While II./JG77 flies German aircraft and portrays historical rank and organizational system of the World War Two-era Luftwaffe, this is an apolitical cyber-squadron dedicated solely towards the furthering of a computer game. We do not tolerate or condone any references to the Nazi party, its leadership, or the evils committed by that group. Further, while we use historical German paint schemes, The Hakenkruz will not be allowed at this time on forum posts, respecting our pilots where the Hakenkruz(Swastika) is banned. You may use the Hakenkruz enabler found in your JSGME. Any member found guilty of violating this rule will be expelled from the unit immediately. 4. II./JG77's communication network (i.e. e-mail, forums, TeamSpeak, chat, etc.) is for the specific purpose of squadron business, discussions of aviation, discussions of computer games (especially flight simulators) and socializing. It is not for the deliberation of any political, corporate or religious issues, be they current events or historically based. Because II./JG77 is a non-political entity, any violation of this basic tenant will be considered a violation of the Dicta itself. The Stab, therefore, reserves the right at all times to lock, delete or end any discussions that intrude upon this basic courtesy. 5. Unless given a special written agreement by the GruppenStab, all II./JG77 pilots are prohibited from holding membership within another flight simulation squadron. This rule is in place to ensure that there are no conflicts of interest, accusations of spies or scheduling. 6. Unless given a waiver by the CO/XO, failure to remain active will result in your eventual dismissal. In order to maintain membership a pilot must fly in both organized practice sessions and in organized online events. If a pilot does not maintain active status, their membership will be reviewed and results may include the loss of Pilot's Badges, the loss of privileges or being dropped from JG77's records. 7. Retiring or departing members of the II./JG77 are expected to respect the intellectual property of the Squadron. Unless special permission from the Gruppenkommandar is given, all things created for the Squadron must stay within the Squadron. This includes, but is not limited to: standard operations procedures, training manuals, TS setups, training videos, artwork, etc. 8.To remain active within II./JG77, all pilots will be asked to pass a pilot's refresher course once every twelve months. This refresher course will benchmark the current state of flight tasks within the various events, both online and offline. 9. All Pilots from highest command to lowest pilot should fill out an AAR. These will be public and drive our recruitment and also provide lots of fun. Remember screen shots are also very nice.. and for you video guru's you can record missions as well to incorporate into your AAR. In the event of a pilot's violation of any part of said Dicta or the basic code of honor, they will be given ONE verbal warnings. In the event of a SECOND infraction, the Pilot will be''' immediately dismisse'd from the unit. '''REMEMBER!' "WE WILL OPERATE WITH PROFESSIONALISM AND HONOR AT ALL TIMES, NO EXCEPTIONS." Category:IL2 Sturmovik Category:dicta Category:JG77 Category:Jagdgeschwader 77 Category:1946 Category:Rules